koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gelgoog (Char)
MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (MS-14S ゲルググ), mainly known as Gelgoog: Char Custom or Char's Gelgoog (シャア専用ゲルググ), is an improved version of the MS-14A Gelgoog and developed from the Gelgoog Early Prototype (MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku). Much like the regular mass-produced Gelgoog, it was designed superior to the RX-78 Gundam. Though the many Gelgoogs ever produced by Zeon, it was never once able to defeat Gundam. Char piloted this particular MS at the Texas Colony. It was wrecked in the duel that ended with Lalah's death. The Commander Type Gelgoog's known pilots are Char Aznable and Robert Gilliam. Its beam naginata is longer in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam than in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, M'Quve's only starting MS license in his Mission Mode is this Mobile Suit's license. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Shoots beam rifle. : , : Throws shield like a boomerang. : , , : Shoots beam rifle three times. : , , , : Twirls naginata to the front while dashing ended by a strong horizontal cut. : , , , : Slashes left, then right, spins 360 degrees while twirling the naginata, ended by a slash to the left. : lv1: MS spins in circles around field while holding naginata close to MS, hitting foes with circular slashes. : lv2: MS spins in circles around field while holding naginata close to MS, ended by an upward slash then twirls its naginata overhead. : lv3: MS spins in circles around field while holding naginata close to MS, then an upward slash then twirls its naginata overhead and ended by repeatedly shooting its beam rifle while dashing to the right. :Team : MS spins in circles around field while holding naginata close to MS, then an upward slash then twirls its naginata overhead, then repeatedly shoots beam rifle while dashing to the right, ended by floating forward slowly while twirling its shield in its left hand and twirling its naginata in its right. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rams with naginata held to the front. : , , , : Slashes upward, then to the right before slashing downward to its left. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots beam rifle. : , : Throws the beam naginata like a boomerang. : , , : Thrust then lifts up the enemy slightly with the naginata then slashes downward, tossing the enemy away. : , , , : Extends naginata overhead and twirls it while dashing forward. : , , , , : Jumping upward slash. : , , , , , : Hops up and lands to hurl the naginata around itself in a 360 radius. : , , , , , : Slashes left, then right, spins 360 degrees while twirling the naginata, then slashes to the left, swipes to the right and spins around, and ends by slashing to the right. :Held (Smash Attack): Dives forward while twirling beam naginata in front of it. :Ground : Twirls naginata to the left side then the right, then ends by twirling it to the front. :Team : MS spins in circles around field while holding naginata close to MS, hitting foes with circular slashes. ;CPU-Only SP: Stands in place while twirling the beam naginata above itself. Unblockable. :Deadlock attack: Breaks enemy's guard then slashes them before ending with a flying side kick. Char's Gelgoog's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rams with naginata held to the front. : , , , : Slashes upward, then to the right before slashing downward to its left. : , : High powered flying side kick. :Aerial : MS floats forward slowly while twirling its shield in its left hand and twirling its naginata in its right. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Spirit Surge' - MS immune to power down when equipped *'KO' - Guarantees power down of enemy MS after SP attack *'High Magnetism' - Generates magnetic field that lures nearby enemies close to player *'Ace Pilot' - Attack and defense rises based on number of enemies shot down (KO count) Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks remain the same but with slight alterations. C2 can throw either its naginata or shield forward (ala Johnny's Gelgoog from the previous title). Combination SP attack is also much stronger than it was previously. Loses Smash Attack. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Char's Gelgoog with the following special requirements. *'High Output Generator' - When Char pilots this suit, its attack power will increase. **'How to obtain': Complete the listed History Mission for Mobile Suit Gundam 0083. ::Nightmare of Solomon ::Pilot: Gato ::Mobile Suit: Gundam GP02 ::Partner: Ball ::Operator: none ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Kou Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Complete at least five missions and have a relationship with Char that is at least one of affinity. :Red Comet's Glory 2 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Solomon Outer Space ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Char How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: In Char's first Official Mode, clear Mission 2: The Duel in Texas with M'Quve still alive. :The Duel in Texas ::Difficulty: Hard only ::Location: Texas Colony ::Ally/Allies - M'Quve ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Gallery Gelgoog_char.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam render External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits